This invention relates to a device for positioning a tube with respect to immobile bed patients so that the patient may utilize the tube for the drinking of water, smoking, and the like. It is difficult for bedridden or otherwise immobile patients such as quadraplegics to drink, smoke or carry on other oral activities due to their inability to grasp and position objects with their hands. Generally such patients are also catheterized and accordingly must frequently drink water or other fluids in order to continually flush their kidneys. Since such patients are also completely immobile with the exception of being able to move their heads, it is necessary for nurses or other personnel to constantly attend the patient to assure that the proper amount of fluids are being taken and to physically assist the patient by holding straws, tubes or other means through which the fluid is transmitted. It is obvious that this attention is not only time consuming and expensive, but furthermore may disturb the patient as well. Accordingly, a device which could at least partially accommodate a patient's oral activities such as drinking, smoking and the like without the need of assistance would be particularly useful.
The present invention is directed to such a device and operates by positioning a drinking tube or the like in proximity to the patient wherein he or she may reach an end of the tube by neck movement alone. The device enables the tube to be moved to an almost unlimited number of positions so that once mounted in a generally effective position with regard to the patient, it can be adjusted to accommodate minor movements of the patient. The other end of the tube may be placed in a source of drinking water or other fluid so that when the patient desires to drink, the first end of the tube is grasped in the mouth and the liquid drawn up and consumed. This reduces the frequency at which attendants must check the patient and imparts a degree of independence to the patient by enabling him to drink whenever he or she desires, without the necessity of outside assistance.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for holding drinking tubes and the like whereby such may be supported in close proximity to the face of immobile patients and which device is adjustable in a wide variety of positions in order to accommodate patient movement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a holder for tubes and the like of the aforementioned type and which is of simple construction, simple to install by nursing personnel, and which is relatively inexpensive.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a tube holder and the like which is capable of positioning a plurality of tubes with respect to a patient.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a tube holder and the like which is versatile in operation so as to be usable not only in conjunction with beds, but also wheelchairs and other patient supporting equipment.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.